The Slender Trees
by 1V4N3V4N5
Summary: My first story! Enjoy the sick and twisted world that is mine C:


Hallo! This is my first story, so, plz be kind J.

I DO NOT OWN SNOWYMAN BY SAADI.

NOR SLENDER-MAN.

Miike breathed heavily and dodged behind a thick tree and looked behind him, his hefty gallops of air filling his burning lungs, the snow peeling his skin under his hands. The noise becoming louder and louder, he gripped his gun and picked up his jelly legs. Running, then tripping, running, breathing hard, tripping, falling, darker and darker…

_There is no one, there is no one, there is no one, no._

_In the city but me._

_With the moon and lights thrown on the ground,_

_And the windy sound and moving clouds and the red moon pecks,_

_No city for me._

Miike woke in cold sweat, his heart pounding, both in his chest and his head. He hissed at the morning light leaking gold rays of the outside world. He looked to his hands, he was still shaking. He cupped his hands into his underarms to warm up his body. He shuffled out of the feather cot and wool blanket and shut the window.

He looked out to the new snowy mountain side, his sheep flocking to the other side of the yard to the barn, such a peaceful morning shouldn't be woken up with such fear…

As he stumbled into the lower floor, his wool sweater slipping over his cold body, he met with his Mum in the kitchen. Lamb chops for breakfast…

Again…

"Ah, morning, love," his Mum smiled joyfully.

"Hmmn," Miike nodded.

"Aw, what's wrong, angel?"

"Had another nightmare 'gain."

"I told you not to eat that Swiss."

"Yeah…"

Miike grabbed a tin cup and seeped the black coffee into the blue holder. He sipped on it knowing he had chores involving _that _town at the bottom of the hill. It was so vial… discussing. His chest heaving at the thought running into that town, being teased, he knew it was because he wasn't to handsome, nor smart. Plenty names given to him 'Sheep Fucker', 'Dumbass Sheppard', oh, he just _hated _those people at the bottom of the hill.

"Miike, can you go milk Yvonne for me?" his Mum handed him a bucket, he smiled and nodded, heading out into the snowy ranch, snow crunching under his feet.

This was going to be a _bad _day.

_I've seen you from endless patches,_

_Stared up at your worn and matchless,_

_From man made planes where lunacy reigns,_

_Where lunacy reigns._

As the day dragged to the evening hours, Miike then packed his possessions and money and headed for the town, his shoulders ached, he knew he didn't get enough sleep, but he didn't care. His feet dragging, and sometimes slipping on the occasional ice, he started to daydream into his fantasy land, where his mother, her expecting, his sister, and himself lived in a nicer place, somewhere like their Grandparents, and not in that shack at the top of the hill.

Miike also knew that that wooden deathtrap wasn't the most secure place for a young one. Miike soon felt tears whelp in his eyes. He wouldn't be able to see his littlest sister. The midwife promised to take care of the child until it was old enough to live with them.

He whipped away his tears so that the harsh winter air won't freeze it onto his face as if a tattoo. He then started to think about that dream, who, or what, was it chasing him? He tried to remember. What did it look like? Dark. Yes, very dark. Did it even have a face?

As he pondered upon the subject, he managed to run into a civilian in the process. He stumbled backwards and cupped his head into his palms, then looked up to see, oh, wonderful. _Him._

"'Ey! Guys look! It's sheep fucker!" he yelled anonymously.

"Piss off, wanker." Miike hissed.

"Why? You know it's the truth!"

"I said ' Piss. Off. Waker.'"

Miike then tugged forward and passed the large teenager, the teen only muttered and walked past him, socializing with his preppy friends to the nearest club to, of course, drink the entire stock and come to their abodes and set poor examples.

_Pissy Wankers. _Miike thought, _I'd show them a good piece of my mind and 'ought. _

Soon, the moon shown through the golden clouds of sunset, the indigo sky clashing with the jewel skies, Miike turned his head and then nodded at the clerk, talking the eggs, noodles, and non-perishable products into his Father's worn, army messenger bag, passed down from the first male-born. He then started to think about his future, that, and his littlest sisters. Where could she be now? Belgium? Germany? That midwife had better have a good excuse for the impatient ignorance that has been spread across both Mum and himself.

Asch. Miike loved to roll it over his tongue, so German. He then shook his head as the hill seemed to mutter and curse at the male, chaunting at his attempts to get up the hill before next morning. Miike grumbled and started to walk up the hill. Not too far up, his stomach gave an upset tantrum, Miike then muttered, found shelter in the trees and sat at a clear spot not snow-covered.

He picketed through the bag, taking out a packet of Saltine Crackers that he had packed earlier and started to nibble at the bits. After the crackers had been devoured, Miike turned to the snow, warming his hands, and then took a handful of the blistering cold snow and put it into his mouth. His saliva working at the melting water, then he gulped down the once-solid, now liquid water.

He started for the house once more.

_There is no one, there is no one, there is no one, no._

_In the world but me,_

_With the moon and lights thrown on the ground,_

_And the windy sounds moving clouds above me, and the red moon pecks_

_No city for me._

Miike turned to the warmed city at the bottom of the hill. He then shook at the cold wind, whipping at his face, he didn't need to be any paler. His ice eyes didn't help either.

He then wondered what Asch looked like, did she have the same, 'beach' blonde hair that was shared with her mother? Or was it dark like his own? Miike then was struck with grief. Not until her 14th. winter was she able to return to her rightful birthplace.

Miike silently ranted to his own mind until…

"_**MIIKE**_."

Miike quickly turned around, no one around, he then breathed vapor clouds into the moon-lit night, the forest on his left chanting some sort of nymph language, pulling his reeling mind into the taller trees. High pines looked down the male, snow crunched under him, complaining and leaving marks of his path, the far noise became more and more subtle, yet the linger of the word left him in trance.

Then the dark figure appeared from the trees, quick to react, he ran into the thick tree. Miike fell into the snow, his mind flashing white and black, then pulled him into a thick darkness.

_Don't want a beacon,_

_Don't want a timepiece,_

_I want a face that reviles itself peacemeal?_

_Under this eye the voices that rise were always denied._

Miike awoke in the snow where he had fallen, he shook his head and went to get up, but something bound him to the white earth beneath him. He then felt a strong stinging sensation in his abdominals, almost a splitting pain. He looked up, towards his wrists bound. Black tentacle-like ropes strained against his pale flesh, nearly cutting off his blood supply to the hands.

Then again, that pain returned, Miike let out a silent groan, he then turned.

_Oh, God, no… _

His chest, cut, his sweater, tugged upward, but only drunken itself in his blood. From his sternum, down to his upper pelvis, an open gap, his skin, tissue, fat, torn to the sides, leaving a pool of almost black blood on the white snow. Miike feared to look down, but was mesmerized. He saw his white sweater tainted with blood on the lower portion that rested above his sternum. He could see his lungs, weakly filling with air, his stomach, his liver, and intestines. All were covered with a glissading red. Miike barely spoke, his mouth not wanting to even gasp for air. He then rested his head. The pain soon became more and more tensioning, he nearly screamed in the pain. Miike then lifted his head to a new member, he grunted, then started to shiver. This 'member' had no face to speak of, only a face of white, no eyes nor nose, mouth and ears were abandoned, also.

He tried to study the being more, a suit is all he could process into his mind as the pain started to scream and yelp in pain. He bleakly looked to the being, his heart stopped as he saw a mouth open from the bottom of the pale face, it's saliva black like it's suit, teeth sharp.

Miike then cried tears as he saw it start to tear at his gallbladder, scratching his liver in the process, the being then taking out the organ and putting the bloody appendage into it mouth, Miike felt his heart quiver, by God, he could even HEAR it shuttering.

The being seemed to be only hungrier as it aimed for his spleen, cutting it also, this time Miike yelped in pain. The being looked up, putting one bloody finger to his moist, red lips. Instantly hushing him. Miike quivered and rested his head back.

_White love of my youth is red now,_

_Celestial body's dead now,_

_Under this Eye held high from the other sky._

The being never seemed to stop, only his hunger for organs, and flesh, grew as he started to eat more and more of Miike, by this time, all the feeling seemed to stop. Perhaps the pain was too much for his brain to handle and quit, only leaving Miike to capture the images of the creature eating _himself_. One by one, the organs began to get larger and larger, the blood spewing more and more, his conscious state growing dimmer and dimmer, the hunger, only growing and growing.

Miike then saw the monster grip the long, rope-like intestines, eating it as if it was merely nothing. Miike's heart only quivered more, he was surprised he hadn't died of a heart attack by now. The being ate until Miike had finally lost consciousness, then soon died after.

_There is no one, there is no one, there is no one, no._

_In the city but me,_

_With the moon and the lights thrown on the ground,_

_And the windy sound and moving clouds and red moon pecks,_

_No city for me._

_No city for me._

_No city for me._

_The being paused and looked to the still-beating human, his pale face, stone cold. He only shrugged and continued to what he was after for the whole time, his heart. Eating the palm-sized muscle. His face streaked with red blood._

_When he was finally finished, he left the no-organ corpse in the snow for one to see, tattooing his signature 'X' into his cheek, for it knew, the more fear that was fed into the imagination of the humans, he could return._

_END._

_Sleep Well, _

_1V4N3V4N5._


End file.
